thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode sixteen: A roar of rage
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: a roar of rage. Scene cuts to kion and bunga walking through the pride lands Kion: no, just think about it dude. batman can go invisible, so he can sneak up on just about anyone. Bunga: well yeah, but flash can just zip right behind them and go bam! right an the face. Kion: what if they're immune to punches like god? Bunga: yeah, good point. Ono: kion! Kion and bunga look up and see ono flying towards them Kion: hey ono. wanna go to hero con with us? Ono: first off, sure, but it's in like, three months. second off, i just saw janja in the pride lands. but he doesn't seem to be chasing anything. Kion: well he's working with dogo now, so he's probably after something else. Bunga: either that, or he finally realized that we can kick his but any day of the week. Ono: those could both be true. but i saw them heading in the direction of jasiri. Kion: isn't she practicing her hunting skills with fuli? Ono: bingo. Kion: well we can't let that happen. let's roll bunga. ono, find beshte. Ono nods and flies off Kion: ready? Bunga: ready. Kion and bunga run off Scene cuts to jasiri training with fuli Fuli: alright jasiri. now that all of this drama's over, we can finally start your hunting training. Jasiri: why do i have to do this again? Fuli: well the female is the one that hunts, so if you ever get married to someone then you'll have to be ready. Jasiri: i guess that makes sense. so when do we eat? Fuli: well here's the thing jasiri. i'm going to the hunting first as a demonstration. and then when you feel like you're ready, you can try. Jasiri: fine with me. Fuli: alright. now watch and learn. Jasiri watches fuli as she demonstrates how to hunt Fuli walks back with a deceased zebra Fuli: you got it? Jasiri: yeah. not really a freak show or anything. Fuli: trust me jasiri. it's a lot more fun doing it than seeing it. Jasiri: if you say so. Dogo is seen spying on fuli and jasiri Dogo: time to set the plan into motion. Dogo calls janja on his communicator Dogo: janja. you there? Janja is seen on a tree branch and he answers his communicator Janja: yeah, i'm here. what's the plan? Dogo: i'll take care of fuli. you, cheezi, and chungu take on jasiri. Janja: fine with me. hold up. fuli's the pride lands fastest. how are you gonna keep up with her? Dogo: i made a super speed device that will determine my speed being just as good, if not better than fuli's. Janja: i see. let's do it. Janja goes into stealth mode as he sees jasiri and fuli walking together with the zebra Jasiri: i don't see any openings. you must be an expert at this. Fuli: i've been doing this for a while now. Dogo pins fuli to a tree Fuli: hey! Jasiri: fuli! Dogo: miss me? Fuli: not really. Dogo: too bad. Dogo knocks out fuli Jasiri: what are you doing here dogo? Dogo: isn't it obvious jasiri? i wish to take your titan blood and use it for my ultimate device. i plan on doing some vicious things in the future, so i'd appriciate it if you were to cooperate. Jasiri: heck no. i wouldn't do anything for you. Janja headlocks jasiri and reveales himself Jasiri: what the heck!? Dogo: well done janja. i'll take care of the cheetah. you take jasiri's blood sample. Janja knocks jasiri out Janja: got it boss. Scene cuts to kion and bunga finding janja tying jasiri up Kion: there's janja. Bunga: what's he doing? Kion: you think he has a thing for jasiri? Bunga: pssh. as if. trust me. she's yours. Kion: phew. good. now cmon. let's stop him. Bunga: right behind you. Kion and bunga slide down a cliff Janja: once i get your blood jasiri, dogo will be pleased. Jasiri: what!? Janja: you heard me! now hold still. Kion kicks janja into a tree Jasiri: kion? Kion: don't worry siri. we've got your back. Jasiri nods as kion charges at janja and they go into two leg formation and kion kicks janja back Janja jumps up and throws a shuriken at kion who grabs it and jumps up and then knees janja Kion kicks janja down and throws the shuriken at him only for janja to kick it off Kion lands on the ground safely and then collides a punch with janja and then kicks him back Janja: i'll give you this kion. you've certainly gotten better since our first one on one. Kion: same to you janja. if you weren't working for dogo, we could actually be friends. Janja: i agree. oh well. Janja charges at kion who blocks his kick and then punches janja into a rock wall Bunga walks over to jasiri with a cheeseburger Jasiri: you made a burger? Bunga: kion's got this. Kion punches janja's head into the wall only for janja to kick kion up Kion regains his balance and jumps on a tree branch Janja: impressive. Kion: you too. Janja jumps up to kion who pins him against the tree Janja: hey! let me go! Kion sneers as he puts janja upside down Kion: no. Janja: wait. what are you doing? Kion: veiwers, if you don't like gross out, then look away. Kion puts his butt on janja's mouth and lets out a five second long fart Janja:(muffled)oh god! Kion farts in janja's mouth continously as bunga comments Bunga: can't say i blame him for thinking this. i'd do the same. Kion lets out a ten second long fart and then his stomach growls Kion: whoa. didn't realize i had this in me. alright then. Kion grunts and janja screams and then bunga and jasiri are seen watching as kion poops in janja's mouth which bunga and jasiri comment Jasiri: alright, wow. that's just cruel. Jasiri gags Bunga: i can only imagine what's going on right now. Jasiri pukes and bunga backs up Janja starts screaming as kion continues to poop in his mouth Janja:(muffled)please! stop it! i won't tie up jasiri again! just stop it! Kion poops a little more lets out a ten second long fart Kion: alright. i'm done. oh, wait. Kion pushes out a poop for five seconds while releasing a wet and bubbly fart that lasts for ten seconds and making janja cry out in agony Kion: now i'm done. Kion finishes his business after a three second poop and then releases a five second wet fart in janja's face burning it Kion releases a rotten egg fart into janja's eyes and nose that lasts for twenty seconds throws janja onto the ground Kion: oh janja? swallow it. Janja looks in fear as kion glares at him and swallows the poop and gags while he struggles not to puke it Jasiri: wow. i never knew kion had a torturous side to him. Bunga: me neither. and before you guys start hating him in this episode, keep in mind. janja DID try to take some of jasiri's blood. Janja swallows the last of the puke and kion drops a rock in his mouth preventing him from puking. Kion: just so you can't get it out. Jasiri: i never thought kion could be so...dark. Bunga: whenever his friends are in danger, he'll do anything to torture the villain. Just then jasiri spots dogo behind kion Jasiri: kion, behind you! Kion looks behind him and ducks as dogo throws a kunai at him Kion: thanks siri! Dogo kicks kion into the rock wall making him fall to the floor Dogo: nice try kion. but your luck just ran out. Dogo kicks kion's face and dashes over to jasiri and kicks bunga away and then sticks a needle in jasiri's arm Jasiri: ah! Dogo takes jasiri's blood weakening her Kion sees this and gets mad as he gets up Dogo: see this kion? your friend here isn't going to be consious for much longer. Dogo's words make a line in kion's head snap and kion uses the roar of the elders just as dogo puts a sheild up around him and jasiri and a dark roar flies past them causing huge destruction on the pride lands Kion: whoa. Dogo: don't think i was to protect you. Dogo knees jasiri and deactivaites the sheild Dogo: well at least we have enough blood for the pendant. janja! move out! Janja gets up and nods and heads out with dogo as kion walks over to jasiri and unties her Jasiri: thanks kion. Kion: of course jasiri. i can't stand to see you hurt. but i'd deffinatly poop in janja's mouth again. Jasiri laughs a bit Kion: if it would justify his actions of course. does it? Bunga: eh. it's debatable. Jasiri: true. Bunga walks over to them Kion: that roar was deffinatly unexpected though. Bunga: yeah. no kidding. check it. Bunga points to the destruction Kion: wow. guess the roar's stronger than we think. Jasiri: guess so. Jasiri struggles to walk Kion: cmon jasiri. i'll carry you back to the lair. Kion puts jasiri on his back making her smile Bunga: cmon guys. Kion, bunga, and jasiri walk off as the others arrive Ono: we're here guys. whoa. what happened here? Kion: let's just say you guys should NOT intimidate me. Fuli: noted. Beshte: what happened with jasiri? Kion: we'll explain when we get back. cmon. The others follow kion who looks over the destruction he caused making him worried Scene cuts to omaiga giving jasiri some replacement blood Omaiga: you're lucky kion and bunga got there in time jasiri. Jasiri: so am i. dogo sure is ruthless. Tukio hangs down from a vine Tukio: that's basically his most notable trait. that's why i stopped working with him. Jasiri: it's true. Omaiga: still. how can the roar of the elders cause that much destruction, and not harm you or dogo? Jasiri: probably because of dogo's sheild. Omaiga: yeah. that's probably it. Kudiyan walks over to them Kudiyan: hey guys. has anyone seen kion? Tukio: i saw him walk to the second floor of the lair. he seems pretty worried about something. Kudiyan: alright. thanks tukio. Kudiyan runs off Tukio jumps down from the vine Tukio: how you holding up jasiri? Jasiri: fine, thanks. i'm worried about kion though. Tukio: so am i. but i know he'll be fine. Scene cuts to kudiyan walking upstairs Kudiyan: hey kion! you up here!? kion!? Kudiyan finds kion out on the balcony and walks over to him Kudiyan: hey kion. whatya doing out here? Kion: just thinking about today. it was...interesting. Kudiyan: yeah. bunga told me what happened with the roar and everything. you doing alright? Kion: i guess. Kion looks at kudiyan Kion: kudiyan? Kudiyan looks at kion giving him his full attention Kion: i'm gonna be honest with you dude. i'm considering not using the roar anymore. Kudiyan becomes surprised but then sees kion's reasonings Kudiyan: kion. it's not like you did that on purpose. you were just provoked by anger. Kion: except what if it happens again!? Kudiyan backs up a bit Kion: don't you get it kudiyan!? that wasn't just any attack! that was the roar of the elders, and i could've killed someone with it! this isn't just some video game where you have an extra life! this is reality, and guess what dude! you only have one chance! Kudiyan: kion. Kion looks over his destruction and kudiyan comforts him Kudiyan: kion. you can't just toss the roar away. it's inside of you, and you'll eventually use it again. Kion: i guess. Kudiyan: look kion. i may not have my roar yet, but i know for a fact that you're more responsible then i'll ever be. you can control the roar in any way you want. Kudiyan puts his paw on kion's shoulder Kudiyan: till the pride lands end? Kion looks at kudiyan and smiles Kion: till the pride lands end. Kudiyan: see? now that's the kion i know. Kion: sure is. i'm sorry i snapped kudiyan. Kudiyan: after what happened, i wouldn't blame you. cmon dude. i'll order some rusty's. Kion and kudiyan walk off Clone tukio is seen spying on them Clone tukio: so kion's considering abandoning the roar. i'm going to enjoy telling makuu about this. Clone tukio runs off Scene cuts to clone tukio arriving at the crocodile float Clone tukio: makuu! Makuu rises from the water and swims over to clone tukio Makuu: ah. clone tukio. what a pleasure to see you back. did you find anything? Clone tukio: sure did. apparently that kion brat is thinking about abandoning his roar, so now all you have to do is chomp him, and he can't escape your mouth. Makuu: except what about his friends? won't they be here too? Clone tukio: right. but we have at least fifteen crocodile exclusing your son. so if we can outnumber the other members of the guard, then we'll be home free. Makuu: you DO make a good point. hold on. who said YOU were leader? Clone tukio: i did. and i also agreed to get you guys more consideration among the pride lands so you can achieve whatever you feel like. Makuu: i have been meaning to get the watering hole to my float. what's your plan? Clone tukio: oh makuu, you're going to love this. Clone tukio hops on makuu's back Clone tukio: alright. so here's the plan. Scene cuts to tukio and mtoto sitting by the watering hole Tukio: so where were you for two whole arc's? Mtoto: oh, the writers didn't know what to do with me there. Tukio: i guess that makes sense. Uzima slides down a tree and over to tukio and mtoto Tukio: hey uzima. Uzima: hey tukio. Mtoto: this one of the guys you told me about? Tukio: yep. Uzima: alright, enough with the fiiller. i just saw some weird clone of tukio talking to makuu about genocide or something. Mtoto: what? Tukio: it must be clone tukio. he must've survived the gunshot somehow. Uzima: wait. you shot him? Tukio: well he DID try to kill me and take my place. Uzima: oh. i guess that justifies it. anyway, i was wondering if any of you knew where kion was. Tukio: no. sorry uzima. Mtoto: same here. Uzima: oh well. thanks anyway. vine swing party! Uzima jumps on some vines and swings off while laughing Just then someone throws a rock at tukio Tukio: ow! Tukio picks up the rock and reads the note on it Tukio: kasirika rules? who the heck is that? Male voice: me. Tukio and mtoto see a young crocodile kid lying down on a rock Kasirika: and you probably don't know where kion is because your brain's too small! Kasirika starts laughing Tukio: mtoto? Mtoto: yo. Tukio: have you ever seen a f#cked up crocodile face before? Mtoto: no, can't say i have. Tukio: well you're about too. Tukio charges at kasirika and starts beating him up off screen Tukio: you take these beatings ditch! no one f#cks with me or my friends and gets away with it! Scene cuts to kion looking over a cliff Kion: should i keep using the roar? what if i lose control again? Kion looks over the pride lands as tukio walks up to him with a black eye Tukio: hey kion. Kion: oh. hey tukio. Tukio: something bothering you? Kion looks at tukio Kion: tukio!? Tukio: what? Kion: what happened to your eye!? Tukio: oh. i got into a fight at the watering hole with some croc named kasirika. Kion: you got in a fight with some croc named kasirika. Tukio: yeah dude, and i pounded him into the floor.he got one good hit on me right here, but you should see him kion. he's all kinds of f#cked up. i'm talkin bruises, sprains, and all kinds of f#ck him up traites kion. Kion: great. now makuu's gonna be ticked off, and he's gonna have a fight with my dad. Tukio: pssh. no one gives a sh#t. Kion sighs and looks over the pride lands again Tukio: still worried about the roar? Kion nods his head yes Kion: it's just...what if i start using it for evil? i already lost control once, and i don't wanna do it again. Tukio: why would you use it for evil? Kion: that's just it tukio. i could end up doing it without even knowing it. Tukio puts his paw on kion's shoulder Tukio: kion. the roar is a part of you. you were obviously meant to have it, and if you weren't, then it wouldn't even be in your control. Kion: you do have a point. but still. what if someone else captures jasiri and ticks me off with her? what if i go crazy mode and use it so hard that even a shield can't stop it. Tukio: have you considered talking to jasiri about it? Kion flinches Kion: no, actually. i didn't. Tukio: then go do that, or else we're gonna be twins. Kion chuckles and looks at tukio Kion: thanks tuk. Tukio nods and kion runs off and tukio looks over the pride lands Tukio: you're welcome kion. i know you can control the roar. Tukio smiles knowing that he succeeded in cheering kion up Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Season one Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan